What is This Thing called Love?
by Bongo MonkeysXP
Summary: I know overdone title but what can you do? It's sixth year and Harry is starting to take new notice to things around him...mostly a certain person HPDM slash! T for later chapters


(A/N)Hey everyone I was bored, after working on the next chapter to Harry and the Prince and this idea popped into my head. I am not exactly sure where this one is going yet but, I'm getting new ideas, Yay! So please read it and enjoy! P.S. I know the title is cheesy cliché.

(A/N 2)- Thanks to Mishka for being the beta to this story and more in the future.

Discalimer- I don't own Harry Potter

_What is This Thing Called Love?_

_Chapter One_

((Harry's POV))

It was around the middle of my fifth year, after Cho, when I realized, I just didn't like girls. They were whiny and catty most of the time. They were also sneakier than guys, who will usually say that they hate you upfront and don't go and 'ruin' you life, as they say girls do. So now it has been two months into my sixth year and Dumbledore said something about a Halloween dance this year; crazy old coot just probably wants some muggle candy.

It's true that Hogwarts has always been somewhere I felt like I would belong. You know that sense of home where you can feel safe. Since I grew up without that kind of safe haven Hogwarts was the gleaming light in the dark. Yet now here I am, wandering aimlessly around the corridors while everyone else are having lively conversations in the great hall as they munch on the expertly made food. As I head down the hall toward the great Oak doors, it hits me that I am alone. I know I am alone in the sense that no other being is near me, but the feeling that even when I am surrounded by people, I still feel like an outcast. I guess I really just want somewhere I belong, not somewhere where I was born to. But somewhere, where I am wanted and that is why I belong, if you get what I'm saying.

I step through the doors and down the steps into the wind. I look around as it breezes through the grass playfully and wave the tree's leaves lightly in the cool wind. My feet slowly start to lead me in the direction of the lake. Dinner was almost over and soon there may be more people coming out into the dark night for some things that really belong in the astronomy tower. My feet have led me to the part of the lake where it's about to stop being grassy and will slowly turn into little grains of sand, with the scattered rocks around the shore. Slowly, I slide the heavy cloak that had been hiding my body from the wind off. There, on the shore lay a rock, so I took it and threw it across the water. It skipped over the water's surface four times before stopping and sinking to the bottom. (Probably angering the mermaids in the process).

I let myself fall and sit in the cool grass. My knees slowly brought closer to my chest as I rested my chin on the top of the knees. The wind moving my hair ever so slightly as I realized the world around me was getting darker. I brought my gaze back to the lake and saw the beautiful silver moon shining onto the lake, giving it a grey- glowing look in places.

_Grey_

Somehow that certain color had always made something warm inside. The darker color had always seemed more beautiful than its silver shiny component. Grey eyes would probably be the most beautiful thing in the world, I though bitterly.

_Grey Eyes_

Only one person did I know who could have owned such a beauty.

_Draco_

…..Wait a minute! Since when has it been Draco- its Malfoy. He's terrorized me ever since I came to this school! Throwing things in my cauldron during potions, making Potter Sucks buttons, calling Ron a 'Weasel' and making fun of his poor family and Hermione for being Muggle-born.

_Maybe he was just trying to get your attention_

Well he went around it the wrong way…wait a minute what's with the voice!

_Well Harry silly, I'm your subconscious!_

"And now I know I have gone mental," I said aloud probably rolling my eyes. People say I tend to do that a lot. However, I tend to ignore them.

_C'mon you know you find Draco attractive._

I know he looks like and angel. He is the most radiant person I have ever seen. However that does not change him from being an insufferable git.

…

The voice chuckled I can't believe I have a voice chuckling in my head. I let out a groan as I put my forehead to rest on my knees.

"There is no way I am attracted to Draco Malfoy!" I said aloud to myself.

_Whatever you say._

With that I stood up and stretched, grabbed my cloak and headed back up the stony steps into Hogwarts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it was short but please READ and REVIEW!

-Bongo Monkeys


End file.
